happyfeetfandomcom-20200222-history
Happy Feet/Gallery
Images of the film, Happy Feet. NOTE: This gallery contain spoliers. Do not see this gallery until to see the movie. Movie Screenshots Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-6.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9.jpg|The Moon happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-21.jpg|Earth in the beginning of the film happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-25.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-26.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-35.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-41.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-44.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps com-69.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-76.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-77.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-78.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-79.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-82.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-83.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-311.jpg|Mumble as an egg with his parents Memphis and Norma Jean happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-420.jpg|Male emperors with their eggs walking slow in the mating season happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-428.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-442.jpg|''I'm feelin' so lonely. I'm feelin' so lonely'' happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-453.jpg|Memphis and the male emperors paying attention to Noah and the Elders Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-549.jpg|Mumble's egg being rolled Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-561.jpg|Memphis picks up Mumble's egg after it is dropped Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-695.jpg|A emperor penguin chick being hatched by his/her father Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-716.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-728.jpg|All of the emperor penguins chicks with their dads after being hatched happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-753.jpg|Gloria looking at Mumble's egg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-772.jpg|Gloria peaking on Mumble's egg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-779.jpg|"Is it empty?" happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-781.jpg|"Can i have it?" Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-869.jpg|Gloria chasing Mumble inside the egg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-945.jpg|"Why not?" Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-951.jpg|"Okay." Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-957.jpg|Memphis let's Mumble to go on his feet Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-963.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-973.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1041.jpg|Baby Mumble with his father during the Wives' Return happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1077.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1081.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1086.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1090.jpg|The females returning to the males happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1091.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1093.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1101.jpg|Emperor penguin chicks with their dads happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1103.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1207.jpg|"Stay." happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1211.jpg|Mumble looks at his parents happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1213.jpg|"Come to Mommy." happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1217.jpg|Mumble walking to his mom happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1219.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1222.jpg|Hey, what's wrong with his feet? happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1225.jpg|"Oh, that's just a little thing he's got going. He'll grow out of it." Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1261.jpg|Norma Jean feeding food to Mumble happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1363.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1401.jpg|''Don't push me'' happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1404.jpg|'Cause I am close to the edge happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1410.jpg|''I'm trying not to lose my head'' happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1472.jpg|Emperor Penguins liking Gloria's heartsong outside of Penguin Elementary happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1476.jpg|"That's as far as l got so far." happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1484.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1485.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1506.jpg|Baby Seymour along with his classmates laughing after Mumble tried to sing in school happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1571.jpg|Classmates except Gloria laughing after Mumble failed to sing happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1755.jpg|"l'm being spontan-you-us." happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1769.jpg|"Oh, yes." happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1794.jpg|"Twinkle, twinkle, little STAR!" Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1858.jpg|Mumble singing as a opera Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1868.jpg|Mumble tap dancing Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1869.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1873.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1875.jpg|Mumble spining by tap dancing Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1877.jpg|Mumble lands by dancing happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1884.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1891.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1893.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1895.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1896.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1897.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1898.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1902.jpg|Mumble's back close up happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1907.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1914.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1918.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1926.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1942.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2123.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2124.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2129.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2132.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2138.jpg|Mumble's feet happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2143.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2145.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2147.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2149.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2154.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2159.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2160.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2161.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2163.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2168.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2170.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2174.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2178.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2180.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2184.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2185.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2197.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2200.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2201.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2203.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2204.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2208.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2304.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2305.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2306.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2310.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2311.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2313.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2318.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2320.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2321.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2322.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2383.jpg|Mumble listening to Boss Skua's words happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2495.jpg|Mumble hiding in a hole from the skuas Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2516.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2517.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2538.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2651.jpg|Feathers in the snow happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2668.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2677.jpg|Emperor Penguins listening to Noah happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2687.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2690.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2701.jpg|Norma Jean and Memphis listening to Noah Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2713.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2744.jpg|Young adult emperor penguins putting their feathers to the sky happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2747.jpg|Feathers being in the sky of Emperor-Land happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2755.jpg|A emperor penguin's chick feather in the sky happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2761.jpg|Emperor Penguins leaving Emperor-Land happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2831.jpg|Elders watching Mumble going into the graduation happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2840.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2847.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2849.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2854.jpg|Noah looking at Mumble going to Graduation Day happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2855.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2858.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2862.jpg|A crazy emperor penguin's close up happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2863.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2871.jpg|A female emperor penguin watching and ignoring Mumble happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2877.jpg|"Wait up!" Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2893.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2925.jpg|Emperor Penguins waiting to dive in the water in Graduation day happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2933.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2934.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2971.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2979.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2980.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2994.jpg|"What you waiting for?" happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3005.jpg|Emperor penguins jumping into the water happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3006.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3007.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3010.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3014.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3015.jpg happy-feet-happy-feet-604428_714_474.jpg|The Emperor-Land penguins graduates and dive into the sea for the first time. happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3033.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3037.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3046.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3050.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3051.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3058.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3059.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3060.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3063.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3067.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3070.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3071.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3075.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3078.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3085.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3087.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3097.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3103.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3105.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3108.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3111.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3118.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3120.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3121.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3124.jpg|"Gloria?" happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3126.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3130.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3136.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3138.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3141.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3148.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3156.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3158.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3161.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3163.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3164.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3165.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3167.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3171.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3173.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3176.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3179.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3183.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3185.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3187.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3189.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3190.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3192.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3193.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3194.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3195.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3196.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3197.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3198.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3199.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3200.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3201.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3202.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3222.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3434.jpg|Gloria feeling happy for Mumble happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3715.jpg|Mumble makes a sound in the Graduation Concert happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3718.jpg|Mumble stopped making noise happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3720.jpg|Mumble looking at everyone arguing at him happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3728.jpg|Mumble felt sorry for ruining the song in the party happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3729.jpg|Gloria being sad as Seymour on the left mad with Mumble with everyone happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3774.jpg|Mumble being floated away from the party Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3819.jpg|Mumble in a tiny iceberg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3825.jpg|"Okay, fellas. Cut it out." happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4005.jpg|Mumble spinning in a ice hole happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4008.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4010.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4015.jpg|Mumble spinning again in the ice hole happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4017.jpg|Mumble (close) appearing out of the ice cliff in the sea happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4039.jpg|Mumble escaping from the leopard seal by getting into land happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4041.jpg|Mumble almost getting eaten by a leopard seal in the sky happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4045.jpg|Mumble and the leopard seal falling to land happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4048.jpg|Mumble and the leopard seal landing Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4111.jpg|"Let's get out of here!" happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4144.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4145.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4146.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4157.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4158.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4161.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4162.jpg|The Leopard Seal about to bite the penguins happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4164.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4165.jpg|The Leopard Seal failed to bite the penguins happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4166.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4295.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4297.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4298.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4299.jpg|Mumble in Adélie-Land close up happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4301.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4320.jpg|Mumble (left) and the Amigos as seen walking in Adelie-Land happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4434.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4364.jpg|"Gosh, he's eating rocks." Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4443.jpg|"What are you looking at? You looking at me?" Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4454.jpg|"l don't think so. Not tonight, baby." Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4485.jpg|"Where'd you learn that?" Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4491.jpg|The Amigos as they let Mumble to learn about his feet to the Adelie Chicas Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4493.jpg|"Do it, baby. Show me those flipping feet." Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4508.jpg|"You guys are soft in the head, okay?" happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4513.jpg|"Let's go" happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4514.jpg|The Adelie Chicas leaving before Mumble and the Amigos continue walking in Adelie-Land happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4588.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4613.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-5426.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-5613.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-5614.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-5617.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-5619.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-5622.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-5624.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-5625.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-5626.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-5995.jpg|Mumble in "My Way" happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-6306.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-6309.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-6312.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-6313.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-6314.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-6315.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7016.jpg|''My folks were always putting him down'' happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7026.jpg|''Down, down, down'' happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7033.jpg|''They said he came from the wrong side of town'' happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7040.jpg|''He came from the wrong side of town'' happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7043.jpg|''They told me he was bad'' happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7050.jpg|''So bad'' happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7054.jpg|''But I know he was sad'' happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7059.jpg|''So sad'' happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7063.jpg|''I'll never forget him'' happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7067.jpg|''The Leader of the Pack'' happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7072.jpg|"We sing the heart of our true friend, Mumble." happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7085.jpg|"You are a nation of peeny-weeny, piffling, piccolini, piddly-diddly pouft!" happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7093.jpg|"Together, we prevail." happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7100.jpg|"ln the wisdoms, we trust." happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7101.jpg|"We trust." happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7111.jpg|''Look out (3x)'' happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7149.jpg|''Look'' happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7231.jpg|The Amigos with Mumble walking happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7237.jpg|Mumble with the amigos Nestor and Rinaldo walking to Lovelace's pile happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7244.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7506.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7528.jpg|Mumble, The Amigos and Lovelace hearing Gloria's voice happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7541.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7545.jpg|"Gloria!" happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7554.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7571.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7605.jpg|Gloria decides to come with Mumble happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7705.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7706.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7707.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7708.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7709.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7710.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7741.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7743.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7748.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7752.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7753.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7754.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7773.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7774.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7775.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7776.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7777.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7778.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7779.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7780.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7781.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7783.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7784.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7786.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7969.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7970.jpg|Mumble hearing some sounds from the Elephant Seals happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7993.jpg|Mumble, Lovelace and the Amigos continue on their way to the Elephant Seal Beach Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7999.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8019.jpg|"Here we go, Lovelace. Come on." happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8233.jpg|"See ya' Lovelace" happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8241.jpg|"Your funeral, mate." happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8247.jpg|Mumble's close up in the back happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8253.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8259.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8262.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8270.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8271.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8279.jpg|The Amigos continue to walk happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8283.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8285.jpg|Rinaldo looking when his group is leaving without him happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8287.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8291.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8296.jpg|A snowstorm in Antartica happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8332.jpg|Closer view of Mumble, Lovelace, and the Amigos, walking in the snowstorm of Antarctica happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8334.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8340.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8350.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8353.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8355.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8359.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8369.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8389.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8417.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8431.jpg|Closer view of the mountains in Antarctica happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8439.jpg|The mountains in Antarctica happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8450.jpg|A mountain hole to the Forbiddien Shore of Antarctica Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8575.jpg|Mumble and the Amigos at the Forbidden Shore happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8834.jpg|Mumble swimming down from the killer whales happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8840.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8844.jpg|Mumble swimming on the bell chain happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8846.jpg|Mumble sees Lovelace getting stuck on a bell chain happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8849.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8853.jpg|Mumble holding on a bell chain with Lovelace on it Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9013.jpg|Lovelace blocks his friends from the killer whales Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9276.jpg|Mumble attempts to chase after an alien ship Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9297.jpg|Mumble falling to the water HF Cliff.JPG|The Amigos with Lovelace watching Mumble (closer) finding the Ailens. happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9378.jpg|Mumble swiming and chasing the alien ships happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9382.jpg|Mumble's water jump close up happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9446.jpg|A hook getting Mumble out of the fishing net happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9623.jpg|Mumble sleeping in the sand at the beach happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9645.jpg|A truck watching Mumble as he is laying down. Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9923.jpg|Mumble with the magellnic, chinstrap, and little penguins waiting for the fish to come at the zoo Notification Hallucination.jpg|Mumble's paranoia with Gloria, Norma Jean, The Amigos, and Memphis in the back happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-10037.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-10040.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-10047.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-10068.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-10080.jpg|Mumble looking into his reflection in the Zoo Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-10274.jpg|Mumble looking at people as he dances Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-10493.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-10499.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-10518.jpg Memphisnormajean happyfamilylater.JPG|Memphis dancing with his son, Mumble happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-11430.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-11434.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-11435.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-11447.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-11699.jpg|Mumble, Gloria and Ramón in the closing epilogue at the end of the film RamonGracias.png|Ramón saying "Gracias" at the end of the credits happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2724.jpg Deleted Scenes Albatrossdeletedscene.png Posters HAPPY FEET (2006) POSTER.jpg HappyFeet.jpg hf_poster4.jpg|Accidentally Cool hf_poster2.jpg|Cool Chick hf_poster5.jpg|Frozen Smoothie hf_poster3.jpg|Don't Be Afraid, I Love You! Happy Feet Poster.jpg Happy-Feet.jpg|Early poster of the film happy feet keyart.jpg Happy Feet Japan Poster.jpg|Japan poster Note: For the images of the concept arts, click here. Category:Movie Galleries Category:Galleries